Love Me Always
by Lady Azura
Summary: She would give him everything; her freedom, her innocence, her ring… and her sanity. Oneshot. Dark Eclare.


Summary: _She would give him everything; her freedom, her innocence, her ring… and her sanity. Dark Eclare._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: A dark twist on Eclare, inspired by the new promo.

X

**Love Me Always****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

It was all too much.

Clare thought she could handle it, but she couldn't be any more wrong.

She was so foolish, so naïve, so caught up in the romance of it all that by the time she took a step back to observe, it was already too late. She'd missed the signs, and now she was trapped and couldn't escape.

Oh, she'd _tried_ to, once, months ago, back when she was still being selfish.

_(So, so, so selfish. Only caring about __**herself**__.) _

She left him. She left him when he was most vulnerable, after she told him she wouldn't -

_"You made a promise, remember? That you'd never leave me."_

- and she almost lost him. That's when she realized that she was in too deep. She had fallen for him, _hard_, and couldn't imagine life without him. He was her everything.

After his accident, she stayed by his bedside in the hospital until he opened his eyes. She cried when he did, and told him — _begged him_ — to never do it again. She _loved him_, but he didn't believe her when she told him. The walls she'd tried so hard to break before were back; he refused to speak or even _look_ at her, and she didn't blame him. Not one bit.

She was a horrible person.

She didn't deserve him.

But she _loved_ him, so much that it hurt.

She had to prove it to him, though, because this time words weren't enough. She had hurt him too deeply and "I'm sorry" wasn't going to cut it.

So she showed him.

The day he was released from the hospital, she went to him.

She made love to him, giving him every inch of her body and soul.

Afterwards, with their limbs tangled around each other and his sheets, Clare combed her fingers through his damp hair as he laid his head on her breasts and broke down, holding her tightly.

"Never again," she'd whispered, trying to sooth him. "I will never, _ever_ leave you again. Do you hear me? I _love_ you, Eli. _Only_ you. Always."

She meant it, too.

Every. Single. Word.

.

.

.

"I love you,"

Eli's voice brought Clare back to the present. He smiled crookedly, something she used to find charming but was now unsettled by. Rather than say anything, she gave him a weak grin, reaching up to cup the side of his face. "I love you too."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly, before lowering his head and pressing his lips to her throat. She sighed contentedly, craning her neck to give him more access, but he focused on her bare shoulders instead. Her chest heaved as he began to venture south, a whimper falling from her lips when his mouth found her right breast. As his tongue swirled around her nipple, she closed her eyes and arched into him.

Eli spent the next few minutes just worshipping her body, touching and kissing her everywhere. It wasn't until he hitched her legs around his waist and pushed into her that her eyes flew open once more.

Wide, blue eyes met dark green.

Then he started to move, and Clare lost herself in him once more.

.

.

.

Their bodies glistened, moving in sync with one another while their moans echoed throughout his bedroom.

Eli's eyes stayed locked on hers, and despite the overwhelming intensity of his gaze, she refused to look away.

_(Never again.)_

Twisting her hips, he cried out, planting his hands on either side of her head. His elbows trembled as he continued to thrust in and out of her, and Clare knew he was close. Her own body shook as she neared her peak.

"Let go," she urged him, before the coil inside her exploded.

And he did.

.

.

.

They lay there in post-coital bliss, with Eli's arms wrapped around her as he planted kisses along her jaw line.

"You mean everything to me," he murmured against her skin, like he always did. "Don't ever leave me again… please… I'll die. I can't… I can't live without you."

"I won't." She said. "I promise."

His embrace tightened. She could hardly breathe, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together; that she was his, and he was hers.

Burying her face in his chest, she inhaled his scent, committing it to memory.

And when he lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, she didn't pull away, even though she was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

One day, he would consume her entirely, and she would let him because she loved him.

She loved him so much that she would give him everything; her freedom, her innocence, her ring — now dangling from the chain around his neck — and… her sanity.

X

**FIN**

X

**WHAT EVEN.**

** Yeah, this is one of those ideas that sounded way better in my head. It didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to, but whatever. I know some of you are going to **_**hate**_** it, and before anyone starts getting all pissy, let me just say that this probably isn't the way things are going to be portrayed. Eli is not going to become clingy or possessive or controlling, and Clare isn't going to devote her entire life to him.**

** But I wanted to write something dark…ish. About Clare essentially giving up everything for Eli, which is a very unhealthy thing to do I might add. But hey, it's fan fiction, so I guess anything goes. I don't think I butchered their personalities **_**entirely**_**, but… you guys be the judge of that. Remember: constructive criticism is always welcome.**

** So, regardless of the OOCness, I do hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
